Great Samuraider
The is signature Super Robot piloted by Jin Yuugami, better known by his superhero alias, the Goddamn Samurai. Designated as the and authorized for self-defense by the Japanese Self-Defense Force, it is the combination of the five Samurai Machines: the Samurai Jet, Samurai Mobile, Samurai Tank, Submurai and Samurailer. Appearance Background Abilites Its powers and abilities are come from the electricity running together from the robot's five separate components combined into a powerful surge of energy into itself, allowing the Great Samuraider to perform excellent feats in kaiju combat. Weapons The Great Samuraider's main weapon is a larger version of the Goddamn Samurai's katana-like sword . It can utilize liquid memory metal to allow the blade to grow into a large broadsword for heavier combat. The Samuraider's strongest weapon is the , a gigantic phase-transition cannon that is launched from the Samurai Cave to be used by the mecha. Attacks * - The Goddamn Samurai uses the Kokuzantou in its base form with a swift swipe in the air to create a strong enough wind to cut the enemy. * - The Samuraider uses the liquid memory metal to enlarge the Kokuzantou into a larger kukri-like blade. It then throw it as if it were a boomerang. * - Using the Kokuzantou in its base form, the Samurai rushes past an opponent and slashes them with one swift stroke. * - The Samurai enlarges the Kokuzantou into a large broadsword. It then uses it to perform a giant vertical strike from below the opponent and then performing a swift horizontal strike so fast that it is almost invisible to the human eye. This attack is also called the . * - Great Samuraider draws its Kokuzantou, lifting then slamming it onto the ground right before going airborne. While airborne, the Samurai makes a complete stop while swinging its blade in a circular motion, followed by an overhead blade-draw. After that, Samuraider initiates a diagonal diving charge, accompanied with its boosters flaring up as it dives. A hard, head blow strikes the enemy, and Samuraider ends it with a "twist-and-cut", causing the ground to break around it. * - The Great Samuraider enlarges the Kokuzantou to such a point that it's almost too large for the arms to even handle. The Samurai lifts the weapon high above the head of the Samuraider and proceeds to take to the sky. The Samuraider drops down with a single bisecting slash as a finishing attack. * - The Samurai summons the massive phase-transition cannon, launching from the Samurai Cave towards the Great Samuraider's location and arms it onto itself. The Samurai then removes all safety to activate the Samuraider's Full Charge and imbue its energies on the active Souten Ihou. After charging at full power, the mecha fires the cannon at its opponents, releasing an incredibly massive wave of blue energy at it and obliterating the enemies in a fell swoop. * - The combination attack of Gamera and the Great Samuraider, the turtle kaiju opens its armored chest to prepare its finisher while the mecha summons the Bushin Souten Ihou. Gamera and Samuraider unleash the Mana Volcanic Release and the Hurricane Vanquishing Firepower respectively, with the streams of red firepower and blue energy merge into a powerful helix, speeding directing at the opponent and utterly decimating it in a bright and massive multi-megaton explosion that comes afterwards. Gallery Trivia * In the English-dubbed version of The Goddamn Samurai and Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai as seen on Netflix, the mecha throughout the story of both films is referred to as "Super Samuraider" instead of Great Samuraider. Category:Mecha